This invention relates to a strap and buckle assembly. In particular, this invention relates to a strap and buckle assembly which is suitable for use in the fireman's helmet to effect adjustment of the nape portion of the head harness.
Strap and buckle assemblies that permit tightening of the straps through the buckle or preventing release of the strap are well known. Difficulty has, however, been experienced in providing simple, inexpensive and efficient buckles that can be easily displaced to the position required to release the strap while also affording a sufficiently strong connection with the strap to prevent undesired release of the strap.
A factor in the cost of reducing and assembling a buckle is the number of components required in order to assemble the buckle.
In the head-supporting harness of a fireman's helmet or the like, it is known to provide a floating nape band. The floating nape band has one end securely fastened with respect to the harness and its other end is slidably adjustable with respect to the headband so that the effective length of the headband can be adjusted to accommodate different head sizes.
It is also known to provide an adjustment strap that also has one end anchored with respect to the headband and its other end releasably secured in a buckle member. With the known type of buckle member, it is difficult to effect adjustment of the position of the adjustment strap without removing the helmet from the head of the wearer. It is necessary to remove the helmet and to open the catch member and then make the required length adjustment and then to close the catch member to clamp the strap therebetween.
When a fireman's helmet is being worn as a standard piece of uniform equipment, it is necessary to have the headstrap tightly drawn about the head of the wearer. It is difficult to achieve this type of fit when the length of the head band must be preset before the helmet is placed on the head of the wearer. It is, therefore, advantageous to provide a size adjustment mechanism which can be quickly and easily adjusted by the fireman after the helmet is placed on the fireman's head.